


A Well-Dressed Man in the Crosshairs

by prouvairablehulk



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Inspired by a photoset, M/M, Mob AU, they're all more devious than you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/pseuds/prouvairablehulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”This evening's gala is presented to you by the Allen Foundation, please enjoy yourselves and have a pleasant night,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well-Dressed Man in the Crosshairs

**Author's Note:**

> So the ever-brilliant youreturningscarletscarlet posted a brilliant photoset with the first paragraph of this as the caption, and I couldn't help but write this fic

”This evenings gala is presented to you by the Allen Foundation, please enjoy yourselves and have a pleasant night,”

Leonard was beyond bored. The man was droning on about the night and generosity of the Allen Family. Len smirked. They were very generous. So generous they weren’t even going to know half of the things they were donating, well, missing. 

This was the problem with a crime – oh, I’m sorry, entrepreneurial - family hosting a gala in their own home. It was far too tempting for members of other crime families to sneak in and start lining up things to steal. Leonard thinks this sounds like the opening of an updated Baz Luhrmann Romeo + Juliet, to which Mick had responded with a low grunt, and eye roll, and by swiping another flute of champagne off a passing waiter. It wasn’t that Leonard disliked the Allens, it was simply that they were beginning to encroach on his territory, and he needed to send them a message. And the simplest way to send that message was by stealing the jewels they intended to donate. 

There was one flaw in this scheme – the jewels were in a safe, locked, with a combination known only to those who ranked highest in the Allen family (meaning Henry Allen and his son, Joe West, and Iris West. Maybe Cisco Ramon, he seemed to be their resident technician). And should the combination not be enter correctly at the first try, every alarm in the place would go off. This was – a problem to say the least, and both Mick and Leonard knew it. 

“Buddy –“ says Mick, low in Leonard’s ear, steering him by his shoulders to look in a new direction. In the middle of the dance floor, Barry Allen is staring straight over his date’s shoulder at the two of them. The kid has the biggest doe eyes Leonard’s ever seen, and the sweet shyness of his bearing just adds to the allure. 

“How long has he been looking?” ask Leonard, disguising the question as a kiss along Mick’s jawline. Then, because it’s there and tempting, he brushes a run of kisses down Mick’s jaw. 

“A good five minutes.” replies Mick, into Leonard’s close-cropped hair. He lets his hand glide along Leonard’s waist and slides it under his jacket to pull him close. Barry’s big doe eyes darken just a little, and Leonard might have the solution to his problem in hand. 

“How do you feel –“ he starts

“You want to seduce the doll over there for the combination.” says Mick.

“I want us both to seduce him.” clarifies Len, just in case. Mick smiles, slow and lazy, like a predatory cat. 

It takes precisely two minutes post-eye contact for Barry to politely excuse himself from his date and make his way over to the bar that Leonard and Mick have been propping for the last 45 minutes. 

“Hi.” He’s peeking up at them from under his lashes, soft and nervous. His body language is screaming for attention, and Leonard knows he’ll be eating out of their hands in moments. 

It takes four minutes and 12 seconds by Leonard’s count before Mick’s crowded himself into Barry’s space and bends to whisper hotly in his ear, something about needing privacy for what they want to do to him, and how pretty Barry looks between them, and how much he’ll enjoy it. Four minutes and 31 seconds and Barry is leading them into a back room – a library that’s otherwise empty and (jackpot) contains the safe Leonard’s been aiming to crack all night. 

“How’s this for private?” asks Barry, and turns to find both Leonard and Mick pointing guns at him, and a smirk stealing across Leonard’s face.

“Really?” 

“ Did you think we were only here to seduce you, Scarlet?” teases Leonard.

“Would have been a nice change, a big romantic gesture like sneaking into my father’s house to have your way with me where he might walk in.” Barry snarks back.

“That’s not exactly how most people define romantic.” says Mick, grinning. 

“It works for us. What’s with the guns?”

“Security cameras.” drawls Len. “They catch images, but not sound. It looks like we’re forcing you to do it. Should buy us a little more time before your daddy figures out we’ve despoiled you.” 

Barry grins, momentary, sunshine-like, and then plasters a look of fear on his face a turns to unlock the safe, loading the diamonds into the bag that Leonard had shoved at him. They sneak out the back door, with Mick pushing Barry ahead of them, using the premise of keeping a gun at Barry’s back as an excuse to grope his ass repeatedly, while Leonard just smirks. 

When they make it to the car, Barry whoops and throws his arms around Mick, who scoops him off his feet and spins him around.

“Plenty of time for that later.” Leonard murmurs, and flings open the passenger side door. 

“See, I liked what you were promising inside.” says Barry, in a voice of pure seduction, innocent act dropped. “Are you going to follow through on that?”

“We can do anything you want, doll.” Mick promises, and the car pulls off into the night, carrying with it three smug thieves and the perfect score.  
 


End file.
